Si no me amas
by tatty1
Summary: ella creia queel no la amaba.. el creia lo mismo DM/HG


_**Si no me amas**_

_**Si me ignoras**_

_**Si me desprecias**_

_**Si no sabes valorar... **_

_**Valorar lo que yo a ti te ofrezco**_

¿Como había llegado a amarlo? ni ella misma lo sabia, solo sabia y tenia bien en claro que nunca lo tendría porque el no la amaba, el simplemente la ignoraba como mujer, la despreciaba la trataba como a escoria... Se preguntaba una y mil veces por que lo amaba. si el no tenia nada bueno... Era orgulloso, ególatra, narcisista, racista, petulante, casi todo el colegio lo odiaba, ella en un momento también lo odio, va en realidad solo intento odiarlo por que desde la primera ves que lo vio que sintió algo extraño dentro de ella , pero después lo conoció realmente... o al menos conoció la parte que mostraba a la sociedad y cada día de su vida deseaba poder odiarlo tanto como el la odiaba a ella por eso cada ves que el la insultaba ella lo enfrentaba, pero cuando estaba sola se derrumbaba y lloraba como una niña pequeña, por que es doloroso tener a la persona que uno ama como amigo y que este tan solo te quiera como eso, como a una amiga, pero mas doloroso es aun que la persona que uno ama te odie, y te insulte cada maldito día y momento en el que se cruzan...

Ella a el le ofrecería todo, el alma, la vida, el corazón, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que siente por el le ofrecería hasta lo imposible.. Pero no, nunca podría decirle lo que sentía por el y mucho menos ofrecerle nada, por que el solo se burlaría y no valoraría lo que ella le ofrecía... o jugaría con sus sentimientos, por que ya lo había visto jugar con los sentimientos de otras, ellas le decían todo lo que sentían y el les prometía el mundo, pero después de acostarse con ellas las botaba sin importarles lo que ellas sintieran.

_**Tan sólo calla**_

_**Tan sólo ignórame**_

_**Tan sólo despréciame**_

_**Tan sólo ódiame**_

_**Tan sólo humíllame**_

_**Como lo has hecho hasta ahora**_

Y si algún día tenía el valor y se lo decía prefería mil veces que no le dijera nada, que la ignorara como siempre lo hizo que tan solo le hable para despreciarla, insultarla... Prefería mil veces que la siguiera odiando y humillando como lo hizo durante los seis años que se conocían... A que el la utilizara y luego la botara como si fuera basura, aunque eso era para el, solo basura, eso le decía cada día de su existencia que ella no era mas que _**"una simple sangre sucia que no merecía vivir, simplemente basura" **_no lo entendía el era uno de los únicos que después de la derrota de Voldemort seguía con esas creencias, los padres de el murieron en la guerra , así que simplemente no entendía por que le tenia tanto odio a los sangres sucia.

_**"pero en lo que ella nunca reparo es que, el hacia ya dos años que había dejado de insultar a otros sangres sucia, que solo la insultaba a ella. Que para el lo que hicieran los demás impuros lo tenia sin cuidado"...**_

_**Ella estaba muy ocupada pensando los porque de toda esa situación como para darse cuenta... Estaba muy ocupada en usar cada día de su vida para tratar de olvidar...**_

Para así poder olvidar

Olvidar que te quiero

Olvidar por qué lloro

Olvidar que por tí muero

Olvidar el porque lo que quería aun que ni ella lo tuviese claro o mejor dicho lo supiese, olvidar que cada día lloraba por el, por sus insultos, por sus desprecio, por su odio, lloraba cada ves que lo veía con Pansy o alguna de las muchas chicas con las que estaba y que ella siempre tenia la mala suerte de encontrarlo justo cuando estaba con alguna de su chica de turno... _**"Pero yo digo... Seria simple casualidad o causal?"...**_

Intentar olvidar que por cada una de esas razones, no solo lloraba si no que se sentía morir, que en mas de una ocasion pensó en quitarse la vida que solo la detenía pensar en el daño que les haría a sus amigos y a su familia, que si no ya lo hubiese echo, _**"yo fui testigo de ello" **_que pasaba días sin comer con tal de no bajar al comedor y verlo con Parkinson o alguna otra chica.

Y así empezar a odiar...

Odiar para poder olvidar

Por que si no mi corazón

No podrá jamás volver amar.

Pero mas que nada quería olvidar y hacer todo lo posible para odiarlo... O empezar a odiarlo para así poder olvidar.... por que si no lo hacia nunca iba a poder ser la misma de siempre, nunca iba a poder recuperar esas ganas de vivir, nunca iba a poder estar tranquila entregándose a alguien sin pensar que ese alguien era el...

Por que si no, nunca su corazón iba a sanar y nunca iba a poder amar a alguien mas, aunque si lograba olvidarlo, tampoco estaba muy segura de querer volver a amar. Por que dudaba mucho volver a amar a alguien como lo amo a el... dudaba mucho volver a amar a alguien como amo y amaba a _**Draco Malfoy...**_

_**"Pero como ya dije anteriormente, ella no se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas por estar intentando olvidar, por estar llorando o por simplemente intentar odiarlo..."**_

Draco malfoy al que todos conocían como el arrogante, petulante, frió, egocéntrico, y bla, bla, bla... Todo eso que el mostraba no era mas que una careta, una careta que se vio obligado a armar por ideologías de su padre y su madre, ellos siempre le decían lo que hacer, con quien tratar y con quien no, y el simplemente obedecía ¿que otra alternativa le quedaba? no tenia la vida sencilla que todos creían que llevo...

solo después de la muerte de sus padres pudo empezar a hacer las cosas que realmente deseaba y quería pero claro, como remediar tantos años de insultos hacia otras personas que supuestamente eran inferiores a el, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer es dejar de insultarlas y meterse con ellas, tenia pensado hacerlo con todos, inclusive con Hermione Granger... pero en el momento de poner en practica lo que pensó simplemente no pudo._** ¿por que se preguntaran? muy simple aunque no sea la mejor forma ...**_

No pudo por que el solo echo de dejar de insultarla era dejar de oír su vos, era el echo de que ella lo ignorara por completo y nunca mas le dirigiera la palabra... y el prefería mil veces tener su odio, sus insultos , que tener que bancarse que cada día que se la cruzaba lo ignorara y nunca mas le hablara... ¿pero por que razón eso le tendría que importar a el no? por la sola razón que ella fue la única que el primer día de clases fue a la primera que vio, y a pesar de que solo eran unos niños de 11 años sintió como dejaba al descubierto su lado verdadero y le arrebataba su careta y el decidió que ella seria una de sus amigas una de las que como diría su padre tendría el honor de acompañarlo como amiga y mas adelante quien decía que algo mas...

pero no todo sale como lo planea... y el se dio cuenta de eso al enterarse de que era una sangre sucia y que nunca podría acercarse a ella mas que para insultarla o humillarla como le ordenaba su padre que hiciera con los hijos de muggles... pero que el hiciera lo que le ordenaban no significaba que por dentro se este muriendo cada ves que la insultaba, yo podía ver su dolor reflejado en sus ojos y sentirlo al igual que lo hacia con ella...

_**mil veces pensó en demostrarle lo que realmente pensaba de ella y sentía por ella yo soy testigo de ello, pero tenia miedo al rechazo, el sabia que muchas chicas de Hogwats morían por el pero ella no era una de esas muchas, al menos eso creía el, si ella moría por el, pero no era como las demás...**_

_**"¿Se acuerdan que dije que muchas veces por casualidad ella lo veía con pansy o con alguna otra?".. bueno no era casualidad, era causal, la verdad no se que intentaba hacer el , solo se que muchas veces cuando la veía y había alguna chica cerca la besaba, solo cuando ella desaparecía el dejaba de besar a la chica, Pansy sabia o sospechaba lo que el sentía por que ella si en alguna otras ocasiones la hubiera besado simplemente le hubiera abofeteado o alguna otra cosa, por que ellos eran solo amigos y lo tenían claro... yo solo miraba esas escenas y le mandaba miradas desaprovatorias y me iba por Hermione... casi siempre ella me decía:**_

_-¿por que me pasa esto a mi?, ya estoy arta-_ yo solo le respondía siempre con las mismas palabras...

_-No todo es lo que parece, tenés que aprender a abrir los ojos, y te vas a dar cuenta de muchas cosas-_ y luego simplemente me iba...

Draco la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a el, incluso me atreveria a decir que mas.. y mil veces quise meterme y hacerle entender a Draco que deje de besar chicas adelante de ella que a ella le dolía, que la destrozaba, pero no era el momento.

_**"Pero ya estoy arta de ver como se lastiman mutuamente. No se dan cuenta cuanto daño se están haciendo,¿Ustedes se preguntaran quien soy? o tal ves no.. bueno igual les voy a decir. Soy Thais y conozco tan bien a Draco y a Hermione como solo ellos se conocen... Solo ellos dos me pueden ver, vendría a ser como un ángel, pero no lo soy, mi deber es aconsejarlos y hacerlos abrir los ojos pero hice de todo para que los habrán pero nada funciono tal parece que voy a tener que intervenir aunque esto no se me esta permitido, pero como ya les dije no aguanto mas ver como se destrozan, me causa mucha tristeza, es muy doloroso y mas sabiendo como se sienten ellos. Así que decidida hable con Draco... y También con Hermione "puedo arreglármelas para estar con los dos a la ves... ventajas de no ser humana "**_

_-¿Porqué todo el mundo se empeña en ocultar aquello que siente?, Porque aunque digas que la odias. Yo sé que la quieres.-_ le dije a draco decidida a de una ves por todas acabar con eso...

_-¿Yo?-_ me dijo haciéndose el desentendido

_-Se nota que la quieres por la manera en que la miras, el brillo que aparece en tus ojos cuando la tienes cerca y la sonrisa que te sale cuando se dirige a ti. Tiemblas cada vez que menciona tu nombre y cuando alguien dice algo bonito... Tu siempre la mira. Como deseando decírselo a ella..-_

_-¿Como sabes todo eso?-_

_-por que yo se lo que sientes y se lo que siente ella y se que ella siente lo mismo que vos-_ Le dije desesperada -_ y por que estoy arta de ver como se lastiman, estoy arta de ver a Hermione llorar cada ves que te ve besándote con otra_

_-¿Ella llora... por mi?-_ me pregunto esperanzado pero con culpa por causar su llanto...

_-Si y no te imaginas cuanto, llora cada ves que la insultas por mas que ella se haga la fuerte_

_-Pero yo me pensé que me odiaba_

_-Nunca te odio, intento hacerlo pero no pudo... Te ama mas que a nada en este mundo-_ Le dije tomando una de sus manos _-Ahora ve, te va a estar esperando en el aula de adivinación_- le dije y sin mas se fue casi corriendo... _**"sentí muchas cosas que sintió Draco mientras le contaba esto pero Dos resaltaron entre las demás... Amor y culpabilidad, amor por cuanto la amaba... y culpabilidad por haberla hecho llorar tanto... mi charla con Hermione fue la siguiente..."**_

_-Estoy arta de que se lastimen como lo hacen, estoy arta de verte llorar cada ves que lo ves besarse con otra, estoy arta de que el bese a otras solo para demostrarte algo a vos...- _dije paseándome de un lado a otra mientras ella estaba sentada en su cama.

_-¿De que hablas?, no te entiendo_

_-Hablo de que vos lo amas... Y yo se que el también te ama, trate de abrirte los ojos de mil formas pero no funciono... no te diste cuenta que a la única que sigue insultando es a vos?_

_-La verdad que... ¡¿Como que el también me ama?!- _Me grito practicamente al caer en mis palabras

_-Si te ama con locura y solo te sigue insultando por que no soporta la idea de no volverte a hablar y que lo ignores- _le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí, pero cada ves que tiene que insultarte, se siente la peor basura del mundo- _le dije sentándome a su lado

-¿Y que puedo hacer?

-Anda a la torre de adivinación, te va a estar esperando- "la vi salir corriendo y sonreí, no podía, ni debía hacer nada mas"

Cuando ambos llegaron a la torre se miraron por unos segundos y luego se besaron, se besaron como si la vida se les fuera en ello, al principio por dolor por estar separados tanto tiempo, luego con ansias por que al fin sentían los labios del otro y finalmente con amor, ese amor que guardaban dentro desde hace tanto tiempo y que los dos creían no era no correspondido... se separaron por falta de aire y al mismo tiempo se dijeron "Te amo" y después me miraron... estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que finalmente Hermione me hablo... -Gracias, sin vos nunca estaríamos juntos

-No me des las gracias era mi trabajo, aunque mi trabajo era abrirles los ojos, no meterme en el medio, pero como ninguno hacia caso a lo que yo les decía, tuve que meterme- les dije sonriendo...

-Igualmente muchas gracias...- me dijo esta ves draco...

_No ahí por que... pero llego el momento de despedirme, mi tarea esta echa ya los dos saben que se aman y supongo van a estar juntos- _ambos asintieron... _**yo antes de irme ise aparecer en mi mano una cadenita de oro blanco con un dije que tenia grabado D&H y del otro lado ponía la fecha 06/08/08... para que ellos con un hechizo la convirtieran en dos cadenitas... mi tarea era unir dos almas, se podría decir que gemelas y a la ves opuestas que están destinadas a estar juntos... luego de saludarlos con la mano desaparecí dejando en el aire un papel... **_ellos lo tomaron y lo leyeron...

_**Bueno ustedes fueron una misión encomendada... pero para mi fue mucho mas que eso, conocí a dos personas maravillosas muy iguales y distintas a la ves, Dos almas gemelas y polos opuestos... Dicen que los opuestos se atraen y que las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas para siempre... ahora entiendo porque me decían que había que resolver este caso tan rápidamente... simplemente por que dos personas opuestas y gemelas a la ves no pueden estar separadas, se necesitan para vivir, uno es el complemento del otro... se aman, desde hace mucho, y se que su amor es para siempre... creanme...**_

_**siempre voy a estar...cuidense y muestrenlen al mundo ese amor que se tienen y sean felices....Besos y abrazos**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Su Guardiana**_

_**Thais **_

Los dos terminaron de leer y sonrieron, y después se volvieron a besar, tranquilos, seguros, por que sabían que su amor era para siempre, antes de desaparecer definitivamente escuche que el le decía.

_**-Simplemente podría besarte por siempre"**_ ella solo le sonrió y lo volvió a besar...


End file.
